Which Way Is North
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY oneshot "...I'm in heaven...with north and south." Just a bit of awesome Liley fluff, pretty cool if you ask me lol. enjoy...


**A/N: Wow, moving to a new state and trying to get reoriented is hard...directions suck! Everything looks the same here and I'm too stressed about it, so I figure I'll just take it out on writing and make a little Liley lol. Hope I did ok, so enjoy in Miley's POV...**

**Which Way Is North?**

* * *

This is north, so I should be arriving on University Drive in about one more block. Then I just need to take a left for... "What the hell? This is Country Drive! How the hell did I end up going east? God, directions suck." I shouted to myself and I stopped and looked around. To my luck these roads were mostly deserted, so there wasn't anyone around to hear my shouting.

I had my head buried in a map I was holding. I was on my way to a party, my car had popped a tire earlier and I had just missed the bus. This wasn't to far to walk, but unfortunately I suck at directions. It was starting to get cooler now, which means it would be dark soon and even harder to find my way in the dark. "Shit I better hurry before it gets dark, oh wait I don't even know where I'm going." I said to myself, I looked at the map again and turned it around. "Ok I'll just follow the street signs, maybe that should be easier." I folded up the map and put it in my purse. I looked up at a street sign that said north at the bottom, so I followed that sign. Wait I don't want to walk down Country Drive, because it's the wrong road. Oh well I'll just keep going straight down where I was before. After a few more blocks, I decided to look at the map again and see if I was right. Oh hell no, it looks like I was way off, not even close yet. Oh god I hate my life.

After looking around I saw a little bench at a nearby bus stop. I stopped and sat down for a minute. I took out the map and scanned over it again. Feeling more confused about the grid and which way the streets went, I looked around again as if I could suddenly know everything there is to know about directions. Then the sun started to set and it began to get darker. "Shit, I gotta go." I glanced back at the map, now becoming a foreign language to me. "Oh fuck it!" I got mad at the map and folded it back in. I was focused enough on it, that I didn't notice a person walking down the sidewalk towards me. Crap I bet they heard everything I had just been saying.

"Hey, you ok?" Came the voice of a girl. I couldn't see her face very well, as her back was facing the very low sunset. Although the light illuminated her blond hair.

"Oh hi, uh yeah I'm good thanks. I'm just sitting down for a little rest, I've been walking for awhile. My car broke down and I missed the bus awhile back, but um, I'd better get going now cause I'm gonna be late for a party. Thanks though."

"You sure you can find your way? I heard you swearing at a map." I saw her face now, as she walked closer to me, then a little smile appeared on her face. It was a smile of amusement.

"I know I was, but these damn directions don't seem to be getting me anywhere, so I guess I'll just follow the street signs again." I told her and stood up.

"Follow the street signs? Um not a very good idea, especially in the dark since you won't be able to see them. However you can look at that map, just turn on your cell phone and use that light to look at it."

"Hey that's smart, thanks. Oh but in case you didn't catch it by now, I seem to be mentally map challenged." I gave her a small smile. Now the moonlight illuminated her blond hair in the most beautiful way.

"Well here let me help, I'm pretty good at directions." she took out her cell and I took out my map. "A map of the whole state huh?"

"Yeah well I'm still trying to get used to directions around here. Even though I've been here awhile, I've never had to do much navigating on my own."

"Well you should learn sometime, It'll come in handy especially now for one thing. Ok look right here, this is where we are..." she pointed to the street under the glow of her phone. "And where is it you're going?" I turned the map around and upside down, then pointed to the street of my destination. "Ok I got it, but you don't need to turn the map around, that doesn't help at all. I think I can see how you fucked yourself up."

"Oh haha nice one." I replied sarcastically, she simply chuckled then turned it back the way it was.

She studied it for a moment, the place we were at and where I needed to be. "Well girl, you aren't to far off, but how come you didn't start going north in the first place?"

"I did...well at least I thought I did, but it turned out to be east. When I saw that sign back there that told me I was on Country Drive I didn't want to be on that, so I walked across it and kept walking."

"You're still walking east since you kept walking. If you had turned left on Country, then you would have been walking on that road, you're not on that road now."

"What the hell? Alright so what are we on now?"

"We're walking along Baseline Road. Alright it looks like you pointed to University and the one right next to that is Power road. Those are the cross streets. So all you need to do is keep walking along Baseline, which is the street we're on, then make a left when you see Power road. When you start walking down Power is when you're going north. After that, just keep walking down Power and walk until you see University, which are the cross streets you want to be on." she finished, letting out a breath from talking fast. "Got it?" I simply looked at her with a _'what the hell did you just say' _expression. She chuckled, then turned the light off her cell. "You know what, how about I just walk with you and that way you can learn a bit more about directions and I'll get to go to that party."

"Yeah ok, makes sense. Wait you just invited yourself to the party."

"No, I was already planning to go."

"Why are you walking then?" I asked her as we started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Ironically my car broke down too. I think you jinxed it."

"Hey mine just popped its tire and I didn't say anything about yours, so it's not my fault if you don't take care of it." I said.

"Excuse me, I take care of my car all the time. If you do, then how would the tire pop? Mine just ran out of gas and pretty much stopped on the side of the road with no gas stations around, but I'll get something to pick it up in the morning."

"Well that sucks I'm sorry."

"Yeah it's ok, otherwise I would have picked you up if I saw you walking along side here. And what makes you think this is within walking distance anyway? Our place is much further back, I'm surprised you've gotten this far."

"Well I really need a drink tonight and I figure this party is the best place to find some."

"Yeah that sounds pretty good. Its been the talk around campus for weeks."

"I know...Wait a minute, what brought you walking down this street anyway? It's not that close to where you'd normally go to get there." I asked as the thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Well I guess you could say I was taking a back road, trying to get away from the noise you know."

"This isn't much of a back road, but it is oddly quiet for a main one." I stated.

"Very true. So what else do you want to do besides drink?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could dance a little if you want." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know I don't dance."

"You're always saying you _don't _dance, but you've never said you _can't _dance." She rolled her eyes at me and my comment.

"Wow, nicely played. You figured me out well on that one."

"I know, wasn't too hard though." I winked.

Soon enough we walked up to a stoplight and stood under a lamp post. "Ok so this is where we turn left and walk north on Power, so we can get on University."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Ha yeah right, only that I happened to find you. And you've lived here only awhile? You've lived here for over ten years and I've done all the navigating. You're in college now, so yeah I think you should learn a lot about directions yourself. I'm not always gonna be around you know."

"You're always gonna be mine, so you'd better be around." I said as I put my hands on her hips.

"Yeah very true, I am yours." she said, putting her arms around my neck. Then we moved in closer to begin a slow and hot kiss. "Miley...which way...is north?" she asked in between kisses.

I slowly slipped one of my hands from her waist and onto her inner thigh and slowly massaged it, then I whispered, "Lilly...I don't care right now...cause I'm in heaven...with north and south."

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


End file.
